


AC/DC > Frank Sinatra

by Katie (katieandsav)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dorks, Frank Sinatra - Freeform, M/M, Music, acdc, katie's shit, warrant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieandsav/pseuds/Katie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides that Cas needs to learn what good music is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AC/DC > Frank Sinatra

The silky sound of Sinatra’s voice threaded through the room, filling every crevice and washing over Cas as he leaned back in his chair, eyes shut and hands folded in his lap.

 _“Something in your eyes was so inviting_  
 _Something in you smile was so exciting_  
 _Something in my heart told me I must have you…_ ”

“What the hell is this crap?”

Castiel started, opening his eyes to blink at the intruder. “Ah…?”

Dean stood in the doorway, a sandwich in hand, frowning critically as he listened to the song. “‘ _Love was just a glance away, a warm embracing dance away’_?” he repeated. “Jesus, that’s pretentious. Did Sam get you to listen to this crap? Wouldn’t put it past him.”

Cas frowned. “It is not faeces, Dean. And, no—I found it myself,” he corrected the hunter, almost proud of himself. He’d been in an elevator at the mall and it had started playing; this had awakened a newfound love for Frank Sinatra, and he’d searched for CDs. He’d even figured out how to use them himself without asking the Winchesters or Kevin for any help.

“You need to listen to some real music, Cas.” Dean set his sandwich down, flicking off the switch of the music station as he walked by it to the CD rack. He knelt down. “Let’s see… Here.” He pulled a box of cassette tapes, flipping through them. Castiel caught sight of names like _Metallica_ and _The Rolling Stones_ as he sat up.

“You know what,” Dean said to himself as he chose a tape with “mix” written on it. “We need some AC/DC.” He got up once more and shoved the tape into the music station.

“Alright,” Dean announced, turning back to Cas and rubbing his hands together. “You ready for this?”

Cas didn’t move, or even reply. Dean must’ve taken that as a “yes”, because he punched a button on the station. Soon, a loud guitar riff was beating against Castiel’s eardrums; he winced. It was very different from Sinatra’s soothing voice.

“ _Livin’ easy, livin’ free_  
 _Season ticket on a one-way ride_  
 _Asking nothing, leave me be_  
 _Taking everything in my stride…_ ”

“What d’you think?” Dean asked over the music, his green eyes alight with excitement.

“It’s—” Castiel started to reply, but stopped short when the man singing announced he was on the “highway to hell.” His eyes widened.

Dean studied him for a moment. “No?” He laughed. “You’ll like it soon enough. How about…” He pressed a button. “… _Cherry Pie_?”

Castiel sat still as he obediently listened to the song. It sounded loud, and almost violent. His brow furrowed as he tried to decode the lyrics.

“So?” Dean prompted once the song had finished.

“I don’t really understand why he’s comparing her to a dessert.” Cas paused. “Is it about intercourse?”

The corner of Dean’s mouth quirked up in a smirk. “’Atta boy. Yeah, it’s about sex. Like, ninety-nine percent of the songs released ’round this time were. And the one percent that says it ain’t is just lying,” he laughed. “So, you wanna hear another?”

Cas started to refuse but stopped when he saw Dean’s expression. The hunter had a laugh in his eyes and a smile on his lips, and his features were relaxed. Castiel didn’t understand how just showing Cas his music could make him happy, but it must have; it reminded Castiel of how content Dean was when talking about his car.

“Yes,” Castiel affirmed, despite himself. “I would like to hear more of these…”

“Classic rock songs?”

“Yes, those. They’re pleasant.”

Dean grinned at him. “Awesome,” he said, as he pressed another button.


End file.
